With the popularity of intelligent terminals (such as smartphones and tablet computers), data often needs to be transmitted between an intelligent terminal and a memory card (which may be installed in the intelligent terminal) or between intelligent terminals.
It is known in the prior art that, an intelligent terminal (hereinafter referred to as a conventional terminal for ease of distinction) reads data from and writes data in a memory card (hereinafter referred to as a conventional memory card for ease of understanding and distinction) using a contact-type interface, for example, a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface.
To improve a transmission speed and user experience, a technology for implementing wireless transmission between an intelligent terminal and a memory card (or another intelligent terminal) using ultra-wideband impulse radio is proposed. That is, a transmission module for transmitting data using the ultra-wideband impulse radio, a wireless power supply, and a wireless power receiving module are placed in an intelligent terminal (hereinafter referred to as a novel intelligent terminal for ease of understanding and distinction) and a memory card (hereinafter referred to as a new memory card for the convenience of understanding and distinguishing), so as to implement high-speed wireless reading/writing. The new memory card capable of wireless communication is considered as a main development direction of future memory cards because a read/write operation is simple, convenient and fast. However, the novel intelligent terminal cannot use a same wireless manner to read data from or write data in the conventional memory card, which severely affects user experience of the novel intelligent terminal.